An Angel Is Born
by all4jesus84
Summary: God creates a teenage angel, but Monica finds herself growing frustrated in having to teach the new angel. This is the prequel to Tempted and Never Forget stories about Tonya. This is the story about how she was created.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In a beautiful grassy meadow under the bright golden sun, an angel named Monica strolled silently, feeling the cool breeze against her face. She had been an angel for a long time now, hundreds of years, but her human form looked much younger. Monica had long auburn hair and the most beautiful smile. She spoke in a lovely Irish accent, given to her by God the day she first stepped foot on earth on the grassy hills of Ireland. She had been a case worker for a long time, helping humans with struggles and pain, but as she walked quietly through the meadow that day, Monica was feeling a little discouraged. She was thinking about the last assignment God had given her. The young girl's name was Avery and she was depressed because she suspected her boyfriend of cheating on her. Monica had been posing as the girl's school teacher and tried so hard to help Avery through her difficult time but found it difficult because Avery didn't feel comfortable opening up to an adult. Monica was eventually able to help her see that Ben wasn't cheating on her at all, but it had taken some time for Monica to get Avery to trust her.

As Monica walked through the meadow, her mind wandering to the past, another angel joined her and walked with her. Monica didn't even notice until the other angel cleared her throat. Monica turned quickly and saw the older angel standing beside her.

"Tess, I didn't see you there." Monica said with a smile. Tess, Monica's supervisor, was an older angel, in terms of experience. She had been an angel much longer than Monica. Tess had been there to teach Monica about being a case worker and had been her supervisor ever since. Her human form was older too, with dark skin and the most beautiful voice that God blessed her with. Tess loved to sing, and she loved helping Monica with her assignments.

"Angel girl, what were you thinking about?" Tess asked. Monica puckered her brow.

"How did you know I was thinking about anything?" She asked mischievously.

"How long have I known you miss wings? I think I know when you have something on your mind." Tess replied, and Monica smiled.

"Well, you're right Tess, as always." She said.

"Is everything alright baby?" Tess asked.

"Oh yes, everything is okay, I was just thinking about my last assignment. Remember Avery?"

"Oh yes, boy she had a hard time trusting, didn't she?"

"Yes she did. Tess, I sometimes wonder why it's hard for younger people, children and teenagers to open up to older people."

"Well baby, sometimes the easiest way to relate to someone that way is to be that age yourself."

"But Tess, we can't be that age. We can't take on the form of a teenager. I just wish there was an easier way to help children and teenagers with their problems. It just seems to get more difficult each time I have a young assignment." Monica sighed, and Tess wrapped her arm around the younger angel's shoulders.

"God has a reason for everything, you know. If He feels you are the best angel for the job, then you are. He hears you right now and you just never know what He might be doing about it." Tess comforted the angel and in the distance, Monica saw two small figures approaching.

"Tess, is this my next assignment?" Monica asked as she squinted her eyes to see the figures in the sun. Tess shook her head.

"No. I would've known about any of your assignments; I'm your supervisor." She said, obviously confused herself. The two angels stood patiently, watching carefully as the two figures came closer. As they came closer, Monica recognized the older man immediately as one of the head supervisors of Heaven, an angel named Sam. He only showed up for important agendas and he only came down for very important reasons, so both Tess and Monica knew something big was going to happen.

"Who is that with Sam?" Monica asked out loud. Tess shrugged her shoulders as Sam came closer. Monica noticed the other figure appeared to be a young girl in her mid-teens. Monica wondered who she was and why she was with Sam.

"Well hello Sam, it's good to see you again. What brings you here today?" Tess asked with a smile. Monica noticed the vacant expression on the young girl's face, as she gazed curiously around the meadow with wide eyes.

"Hello Tess, hello Monica, it's good to see you too. Beautiful day God has given us, isn't it?" Sam asked as he raised his head toward Heaven with a smile.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Monica couldn't take her eyes off of the young girl who was looking around as if she had never seen a meadow before.

"Well, I don't have a lot of time to stick around today ladies, but I have a message from God." Sam said. Monica and Tess were not surprised, but were curious all the same.

"God told me to tell you that He heard the two of you talking just now. God says it is time for His plan to be completed. God has had this planned for a long time, but He was waiting for the right time. God knows now it's the right time." Sam explained. Tess and Monica exchanged glances, feeling somewhat confused.

"What plan? What does this have to do with what Tess and I were talking about?" Monica wondered, as the young girl turned to look at the sky behind her.

"God created a teenage angel, to help with assignments that are teenagers. You said yourself, Tess, that sometimes the easiest way to relate to somebody that young is to be that age yourself. God has been waiting for a long time to create this angel, but He was waiting for the perfect time, and today is the day." Sam turned and looked at the young angel who was in complete awe at her surroundings.

"You mean, she's an angel?" Monica asked, with a smile. Sam nodded.

"God created her only moments ago. I saw it happen. It was truly a beautiful moment. Now, I must leave her with the two of you. She is your responsibility. Remember, she was just created. She doesn't know anything about humans, or how to be an angel, and it's your job to teach her. God wants her under your care; He trusts you are the best angels for the job. For now, she's just observing. God will give her her own assignment when it is time." Sam smiled and walked away slowly, disappearing into the distance. Tess and Monica turned their gaze down at the young angel, who was kneeling on the ground, gently touching the green blades of grass. Monica smiled and knelt down beside her.

"Hello." Monica greeted. The little angel looked up into Monica's eyes, and Monica saw the most beautiful brown eyes, innocent and curious. Her brown hair fell gently onto her face with the wind blowing. Her skin was fair and her stature was small. She smiled faintly as she looked at Monica with great curiosity.

"Hi." She said meekly. Monica smiled up at Tess, who was grinning too.

"My name is Monica, and this is Tess. I guess we'll be watching out for you for a bit." Monica said. The little angel nodded, obviously still amazed at her surroundings. She fanned her hand across the grass, back and forth, feeling the blades against her skin.

"I'm a case worker, and Tess is my supervisor. I've been a case worker for a long time and Tess and I have worked together for quite some time now." Monica explained.

"Yes that's true. Speaking of work, sorry angel baby, I've gotta split. The Father is calling me. I'll meet the two of you later. Have fun being an angel, baby." Tess smiled at the young angel and walked away, winking at Monica reassuringly. Monica took in a deep breath and smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. The angel nodded.

"God created everything." She replied, as she gazed passionately into the sky.

"Yes He did. He did it magnificently too." Monica paused. "I don't know your name yet. I've already told you I'm Monica. What's your name?" The young girl turned her head from the sky and stared at Monica, with a sad sort of expression on her face.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. Monica smiled confidently.

"Well, don't worry about that, little one. God will provide you with the perfect name when it is time. God's timing is perfect, you know?" She asked. The young angel nodded, unsure.

"Well, for now, why don't I just call you Angel? Would that be okay?" Monica asked. The small angel seemed to think about it, but finally nodded.

"Okay." She shivered slightly when the wind blew past the two angels, and she smiled.

"Well, why don't we get out of here? There's a lot to see." Monica said as she stood up. Angel looked up at her with wide, amazed eyes.

"You mean…there's more?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. Monica grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yes little one." Monica offered her hand. "There's so much to see, and so much to learn." Angel seemed unsure about what to do, but she reached out her hand just like Monica had. Monica took the little hand in her own and pulled Angel up. Together, the two angels walked through the field, Angel craning her neck to look up at every tree and flower they passed. Monica smiled, thanking God for her new companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Angel followed Monica through the field, stopping to smell the flowers, and point at the formation of clouds above. Monica was amazed at how interested Angel was in all the things she had been familiar with for many years. It brought Monica so much joy to see this creation God had created only moments ago so eager and interested in the world God had spoke into being.

"It's so beautiful." Angel spoke after taking in her surroundings. Monica smiled.

"Yes it is. Everything God has created is beautiful; especially his children." She explained. Angel turned to her curiously.

"His children?" She asked.

"Yes. Human beings." Monica replied.

"Oh. Sam told me that angels take on human forms. Does that mean angels and humans are the same?" Angel asked innocently. Monica realized this young angel had a lot to learn about humans and earthly things.

"No. We only look alike while we're here on earth. Humans are not angels. Angels are here to help humans." Monica explained. Angel cocked her head to one side.

"What do they need help with?" She asked, feeling as though she were so full of questions.

"Well, humans have to deal with struggles and pain and suffering. They sometimes feel sad, or angry, or frustrated. Sometimes they are not strong enough to handle it on their own, and so God sends an angel to help them through it." Monica replied as the two continued walking through the field. Angel was silent for a moment, as she appeared to be thinking. Monica looked down at the new angel, and remembered when she was first created, questioning everything. _It seems like so long ago now._ Monica thought.

"I don't understand." Angel said after a few moments. Monica stopped in the field and turned to Angel.

"What don't you understand, love?" She asked. Angel sighed.

"How can humans be sad? How can they be sad when they always have God?" She wanted to know. Monica was taken aback. A question that seemed so obvious to her was not so clear to this young angel. _But she was just created. She's never even met a human yet; how would she know? _Monica smiled sympathetically.

"All humans have God, sweetheart, but not all humans _know_ God. Some do, that's true, but a lot of humans don't know who God is, and they don't understand His love and His mercy. No human knows God like we angels do." She tried to explain. Angel puckered her brow.

"Why not? I don't understand." She pointed out.

"Because humans can only rely on faith. Faith is being sure of what you can't see. You see, we see God almost everyday, but humans have never seen God. They go through their lives never seeing Him. They can only believe in Him through faith, and not by sight." Monica said, as the two continued their travels through the flowery field.

"It must be very difficult to believe in something they can't see." Angel pointed out. Monica smiled, proud of the fact that Angel had already learned a very important characteristic of human beings.

"Yes it is, and sometimes we have to help them to see God's love, when they can't. You're very smart for seeing that." She said. Angel smiled slightly.

"I'd really like to meet one. You know, a human." She said, seemingly eager. Monica nodded with a grin.

"I know you do, little one. That's why you were created, you know. There are humans called 'teenagers', who look just like you; young humans who struggle with a lot of pain and suffering and that's what you were created for. To help them." She explained with a small wink. Angel nodded with a smile.

"That's what God told me. He told me it would be my assignment to help young people. So when do I start? Where is my first assignment?" She asked, as she looked around, as though expecting to find her first human encounter. Monica shook her head.

"No sweetheart, there's still a lot you have to learn before you can start. There's a lot about humans, and about earth, and about how to be an angel. But here's your first lesson: God loves all humans, and so we must as well, even if it's difficult, even if they're stubborn and even when they don't love us. God's love is unconditional and it's our job to show humans that." She explained. A passionate smile crossed Angel's lips.

"I remember meeting God for the first time. He's so loving and compassionate. His love just filled the Heavens. It made me want to serve Him so strongly. Nothing else matters but His will." She said. Monica nodded.

"I'm sure you'll make your Father proud, but you just need to be patient." She explained. Angel cocked her head.

"What's patient?" She asked. Monica didn't realize there would be so many questions, but as they left the field and walked down the sidewalks of the city, Monica explained. Angel listened intently, but Monica noticed that Angel didn't seem to like this thing called Patience. Monica had to laugh. _I was never very patient myself._ She thought.

* * *

The two angels were sitting at a coffee shop before too long, as Monica sipped her mocha latté. Angel watched curiously as she puckered her brow. Monica noticed the angel's gaze, and had to smile. Even something she had begun to take advantage of here on earth still sparked curiosity in the young angel.

"Would you like to take a sip, Angel?" Monica asked, as she pushed her coffee cup forward with a wink. Angel looked up with wide eyes.

"Take a sip? You mean, try it?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side uneasily, staring at the contents of the cup. Monica nodded.

"Yes, I do. Go on, give it a try. I think you'll enjoy it." She said, knowing how much she loved a good coffee. She watched with a proud smile as Angel took the cup in her hands, and hesitantly rose it to her lips, and took a long sip. Angel's face scrunched up, and she spit the coffee right out beside her. Monica was taken aback.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She asked, surprised. Angel shook her head, as she shuddered.

"No." She confessed as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Monica smiled, and laughed a little.

"I guess not every angel enjoys a good coffee now and then. Tess isn't much of one for coffee either." She said, as she took her coffee back, and took a gracious sip. Angel stared at the cup with a scowl.

"It's strange you can drink it." She said, still experiencing the aftertaste in her mouth. Monica smiled.

"Well, everyone has different tastes; even angels." She said, and she turned to see Tess approaching them. She waved, as Tess took a seat next to the two angels.

"Hello Tess." Monica greeted.

"Hi baby, how are things?" Tess asked, with a smile.

"Great." Monica replied. Tess turned to face Angel, who was still making funny faces, as she stared at Monica's mocha latté.

"What's wrong with you?" Tess asked with raised eyebrows. Monica began to laugh again.

"I thought she would enjoy my mocha latté. She didn't." She explained. Tess laughed heartily as she looked at the little angel.

"I guess Monica will always be the coffee-drinking angel among us." She said. Angel nodded her agreement whole-heartedly.

"Well, I won't waste any more time, angel babies. Monica, I have a new assignment for you. God told me about it this morning, shortly after I left you." Tess explained. Angel leaned in curiously, eager to hear what Tess had to say.

"Is God giving me an assignment too, then?" She asked, with a smile spread across her face.

"No, baby, not yet. You're not quite ready to have your own assignment yet. God wants you to hang around Monica for a while and observe her. He wants you to learn as much as you can about humans and about being an angel before you can have your own assignment. There's a lot to know about being an angel." Tess said. She noticed Angel sat back in her seat, sulking a little, but Tess could remember when she had told Monica the same thing when she first became a case worker.

"What's my assignment, Tess?" Monica asked, ready to begin.

"Her name is Rebecca. I've already arranged a job for you at Timmy's Café, across the street there." She pointed to a small building across the street from where the angels were seated. "Rebecca goes there everyday after school, and that's how you'll meet her. She's a 14-year-old girl with a whole bunch of dreams and hopes for the future, but it's hard for her to keep hold of them, because of her father. It's your job, angel girl, to help Rebecca through a terrible time that will change her life dramatically." Tess explained thoroughly.

"Oh dear, her father? So there's problems at home, then?" Monica asked. Tess nodded.

"That's why she goes to the café after school; to avoid those problems." She confirmed. Angel leaned in again, ready to ask questions.

"What kinds of problems? Why wouldn't she want to be around her father?" She wondered, knowing how difficult it was for her to be away from her father; how could Rebecca choose to stay away from her father?

"These are all things that will be revealed over time. That's the first thing you have to learn, little Angel. Things aren't always revealed right away, you have to be patient and trust in God's timing." Tess explained. Angel seemed to be deep in thought, as Tess turned back to Monica.

"Your first shift is tomorrow, angel girl. Remember, Angel is your responsibility. It's your job to answer her questions and teach her what you can. I know you'll make the Father proud, baby." Tess leaned over and gave Monica a kiss, before she turned to leave.

"I wish I could have an assignment." Angel said with a small pout. Monica smiled.

"I know you do, sweetheart, and God will give you one. He just wants to make sure you're ready." She explained. Angel's eyes shifted to gaze across the street at Timmy's.

"I don't understand. How could anybody want to stay away from their father? Fathers are loving, and gracious and wonderful and –"

"_Your_ Father is loving, gracious and wonderful, but human fathers aren't always like that. Humans are different than God, little one. Some earthly fathers are not loving, not gracious, and not wonderful. They can be cruel, and hateful toward their children, and some fathers even hurt their children." Monica explained. Angel's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"_Hurt_ them? How? How could anybody hurt their child? That doesn't make any sense to me." Angel said loudly. Monica nodded.

"I know, it doesn't make sense to me either, but humans act in strange ways, and the things they do are not always pleasing to God." She agreed. Angel sighed.

"Is Rebecca's father hurting her?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know. Like Tess said, we have to patient and see where God leads us in this assignment." Monica replied.

"I guess there's still a lot I have to learn." Angel said, not quite bitterly, but not very accepting either. Monica nodded.

"Yes, little one." She said. "But God will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The atmosphere of Timmy's Café was laidback and calm, with low lighting and serene music echoing quietly off the neutral walls. Monica was already right into her work, wearing a green apron, and taking people's orders for coffee behind the counter. Angel sat at the counter, sipping her milk as she wrote on a napkin thoughtfully. Monica had already had three cups of coffee since they arrived that afternoon, much to Angel's objections.

"I think it will make you sick." Angel had said, remembering her early experience with Monica's coffee.

Monica laughed at the memory as she cleaned the counter with a smile. Angel sighed.

"When is your assignment going to be here?" She asked, a little impatiently.

"I don't know, little one. Tess said she would come here after school. I don't know when school is finished in this town." Monica replied honestly. Angel nodded and went back to her napkin. Monica puckered her brow.

"What are you writing?" She wanted to know. Angel looked up with a small smile.

"I don't know. Things I've noticed; things that have happened. Things like that." Angel looked back at her napkin and pursed her lips. "Why do you have to work here for this assignment? Why can't you just show up at Rebecca's house and start, you know, telling her about God and everything she needs to know right now?" Monica smiled.

"Humans need to be able to trust you first. When God gives us our assignments, He gives us a human form, and sometimes human jobs. Oh Angel, you wouldn't believe the roles I've played. Let's see, I've been a police officer, I've been a teacher, I've been a nurse, I've been on jury duty, and I've even been a homeless person." She explained, remembering her previous assignments. Angel smiled as she listened.

"That's really cool. I wonder what God will have me be when I have my first assignment." She said as she looked around dreamily. Monica smiled, and then remembered something she knew she should tell Angel, in case she didn't already know.

"One more thing you need to know, Angel. When we do meet Rebecca, she is _not_ to know we are angels." She explained. Angel looked back at Monica with inquisitive eyes.

"Why not? I thought that's why we were here." She wanted to know. Monica nodded.

"That is why we're here, but it will be revealed to her in time. Like I said, humans need to be able to trust you first. Can I trust you to keep our secret a secret until it's time?" She asked. Angel smiled with a nod.

"Definitely." She replied, as she went back to her napkin. Monica smiled and saw a young girl enter the café. Monica knew right away she was looking at her assignment for the first time; Rebecca. She was about the same size as Angel, with the same dark brown hair, but Rebecca's was longer; pulled back into a ponytail. She walked up to the counter and sat down on the stool next to Angel. Angel looked up from her napkin and noticed the young girl, and smiled at her. Rebecca smiled back and shifted her attention to Monica, who said hello.

"Hi. Are you new? I haven't seen you here before." Rebecca noticed, as she dropped her backpack on the floor.

"Yes, I just started this afternoon. My name is Monica." Monica introduced, and then looked at Angel. "And this is Angel." Rebecca smiled.

"That's a nice name." She said to Angel. Angel smiled back.

"Thank you, but it's not my real name." She said naively. Rebecca puckered her brow.

"She means it's just a nickname." Monica explained quickly, shooting Angel a look. Angel felt embarrassed and mouthed an apology to Monica.

"Oh, I get it. My name's Rebecca, but I go by Becky. That's _my_ nickname." Becky said.

"That's a lovely name." Monica observed with a friendly smile. Becky smiled.

"Thanks." She paused. "So did you just move here, or something?" Monica shrugged.

"You could say I'm new to the neighborhood." She smiled. "So is Angel."

"So am I. Well, I mean, I've been here a couple of months now, but I had to move here from the country. My mom had to be close to her doctor, and it was too hard to drive down here every few weeks, so we had to move." Becky explained. Angel puckered her brow.

"Is your mother sick?" She wanted to know. Becky smiled a little.

"Oh, no, actually she's pregnant." She announced. Monica grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh Becky, that's wonderful! Do you know if you're getting a little brother or a little sister?" She asked eagerly.

"A sister. I just found out a few months ago." Becky replied. She grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it. "Do you want to see a picture of her?"

"That would be great!" Angel spoke up as she leaned in closer. Monica leaned over the counter as Becky pulled out a stack of photographs, handing them to Monica, who turned them so Angel could see as well.

"My mom gave me those as a gift when she had her last ultrasound, to remind me I'm going to be a big sister soon. Isn't she pretty?" Becky asked, as Monica and Angel scrolled through the pictures.

"She's beautiful." Angel said in a dreamy voice, staring intensely at the photos. She hadn't seen a baby before, and was amazed at what God was creating inside Becky's mother's stomach.

For the next half hour, Monica, Becky and Angel enjoyed each other's company, talking about the baby, about Becky's school, and about coffee, which Becky agreed with Angel had a nasty taste to it.

"It's just an acquired taste, you know." Monica said with a shrug. Becky and Angel laughed as Becky glanced at her watch.

"It's 4:00p.m?" She shrieked out, jumping down from her stool, stuffing the ultrasound photos in her bag quickly.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked worriedly, as Becky threw her backpack over her shoulders.

"I have to go! I'm sorry, will you be here tomorrow?" Becky asked, as she was already heading to the door. Monica didn't know what to do. What had her so scared?

"Yes, we'll be here again tomorrow, but Bec-" Monica didn't have a chance to finish, as Becky yelled a quick goodbye and fled down the street, out of sight. Monica sighed as she watched Angel staring at the window with wide eyes. Finally, she turned back to Monica.

"What happened? Why did she run away like that? Did we do something wrong?" Angel asked innocently. Monica shook her head slowly. Angel had so much to learn about humans.

"I don't think so sweetheart. Sometimes humans act in ways even angels don't understand, but there's always a reason why. Remember when Tess first gave me this assignment? She said Becky is going to go through something difficult. It could already be starting, little one." Monica explained. Angel sighed sadly as her gaze wandered to the window once again.

"It's her father, isn't it? She didn't say anything about her dad; just her mom and her new sister." She noticed. Monica smiled slightly, already amazed at how much Angel was picking up, and learning.

"I don't know yet, Angel. God will reveal it to us in time, but for now, we have to be patient and wait for God's timing. You know His timing is perfect, right?" Monica inquired and Angel nodded without a doubt.

"Good. Now Angel, I don't mean to be a pest, and I know you didn't mean to, but we can't let Becky know we're angels. I know it was an accident when you said Angel wasn't your real name, but it's very important for case workers to make sure their assignments think they're human until God tells them it's time." Monica explained. Angel sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It just doesn't make any sense to me right now. I thought our assignments were _supposed_ to know we're angels. I thought that was the point of God sending us." She said, tapping her finger on the counter.

"That is the point, love, you're right. It's our job to be God's messengers, but first trust has to be built, so they'll listen to God's word when He's ready for them to hear it."

Angel sighed, somewhat sadly, but there was a hint of impatience in that heavy sigh.

"I just wish I knew everything there was to know about being an angel now. I wish I didn't have to learn everything – I wish I just knew it all." She confessed. Monica smiled, remembering when she felt the same thing her first week of being a case worker, under Tess's supervision.

"I know, little one, and you will learn. It will just take time." Monica leaned in closer. "Don't you remember me telling you about patience?"

Angel did remember, and even though she knew what it was, she couldn't figure out how to practice patience in any form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Becky had a hard time catching her breath as she ran as fast as she could from Timmy's Cafe. She could feel herself growing light-headed, but that didn't matter; she _had_ to get home.

But as she ran, she couldn't help but think of the new friends she had made. Ever since she and her family had moved into the city, it had been hard for her to make friends at her new school, as everyone had already seemed to form their cliques and groups, and they were too tightly-formed to let Becky in. She had nearly given up hope on making any friends when she had finally met Monica and Angel that afternoon at Timmy's. She smiled to herself, grateful for that small glimmer of happiness in her life. It motivated her to keep running. She had to get home. Her mom might of needed her protection, Becky reasoned.

When she arrived on her front step, her heart began thumping wildly against her chest, threatening to leap into her throat as she stared at her front door. She knew what would be waiting on the other side, but still, she opened the door.

There he was, Becky's father, standing right in front of her, arms crossed and that familiar look in his eyes. Becky swallowed her fear as she stared at her father with wide eyes.

"Dad, I-"

"Didn't I tell you to be home by 4:00?" He screamed out. Becky jumped, as she closed the door behind her quickly, so as not to rouse the neighbours.

"I know, dad, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I lost track of time. I...I made some friends, dad, I'm sorry." She apologized profusely, feeling her body trembling.

"Becky, you made some friends? That's terrific, honey." Becky turned to see her mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at her daughter. The bags under her eyes seemed to be getting darker, and her face seemed awful pale. Her belly also seemed to be getting larger everytime Becky saw her. Becky managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I-"

"Don't change the subject! I _distinctly_ remember telling you to be home by 4:00, and it's 4:30! Don't you have any respect for your father, girl?" He screamed.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Becky tried again, trying to back up, but finding herself blocked by the door. Unknown to her, or her parents, Monica and Angel appeared invisibily at the scene. Angel looked around in amazement at the sudden change of scenery.

"Where are we?" Angel asked innocently, as she looked around. She saw Becky, and smiled.

"Oh hi Becky." She greeted with a grin. Monica put her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"She can't hear you, love, or see you." She explained, as she looked on worriedly at the scene in front of her. Angel followed suit, listening carefully to Becky's dad, who was still screaming. Angel couldn't understand.

"Why is he saying such horrible things? Becky's his daughter, isn't she?" She asked. Monica nodded.

"Yes, little one." Monica had begun to cry slightly as she watched the helpless teenager in front of her. "Unfortunately there are humans in this world who should never become parents. They hurt their children emotionally by calling them names, or putting them down. And sometimes..." There was no need to finish, for at that moment, Becky's father screamed out one last final time, and grabbed Becky by her shoulders roughly, throwing her against a wall. Angel screamed out, as Monica's tears continued to shed.

"Jack, leave her alone!" Becky's mom, Colleen yelled. Jack rounded on her, and slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how to deal with _my_ daughter!" He screamed, as he was only inches away from Colleen's face.

Angel could hardly breathe as she watched Becky on the floor, crying into her hands, and Colleen staring hard at her husband, not daring to show any sign of outward emotion. Without a word, Jack grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him roughly. As soon as he was gone, Becky got up off the floor and ran to her mother, embracing her tightly.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Colleen asked, managing a smile for her little girl. Becky sighed.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked, placing her hand gently on her mother's stomach. "Is _she _okay?" Colleen smiled weakly.

"She's fine. She was a little quiet today, but maybe she's just hiding." She said, as she placed her hand overtop of Becky's. Becky smiled, and then sighed, as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't wait until she's born." Becky whispered, staring at her mother's stomach, but never at her mother. Colleen puckered her brow, and began stroking her daughter's hair.

"Why is that, Becky?" She asked. Becky shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess...well...don't you think...maybe things will get better once she's born? Maybe once dad realizes he has a baby to take care of, he'll stop being so...well..."

"I hope so, baby," Colleen replied with a small smile. "For your sake." Becky nodded, rubbing her mom's stomach again. Colleen sighed.

"You know, your father does love you. He just, has a hard time showing it." She tried to explain, not completely sure of its truthfulness. Becky rolled her eyes secretly, but gave her mom a nod.

As Colleen and Becky began talking more about the baby, Monica swallowed the tears that were threatening. She hadn't realized the situation would be this bad, and it broke her heart. Of all the assignments she had ever had, she had never been able to understand what could motivate a parent to hurt their child in any way, shape or form. It angered her, and she knew she was called to love all humans, but sometimes it was so hard, especially when children were involved. Monica stared ahead helplessly. Angel looked up at Monica, having all sorts of new feelings hitting her. The only parental relationship she had so far been privy to was that ofo her eternal Father, who's love was unconditional and never-ending, who's forgiveness was complete, and who's grace was endless. A part of her had imagined earthly mothers and fathers to be just like that, but after what she had just seen, that obviously wasn't true.

"It's time to go." Monica said, as she took hold of Angel's arm, and the two of them disappeared from the house and reappeared outside, walking down the street. Monica was very silent, appearing to be engaged in her own thoughts, but Angel couldn't help but ask questions.

"Why was he like that? _God_ isn't like that. I thought humans were made in His image." She pointed out, still trying to make some kind of logical sense to the situation. Monica shook her head distantly.

"They are, but humans have free will. They do not always act as God had intended for them." She said quietly, still seeing in her mind young Becky being thrown against the wall like that. Angel sighed.

"Well how come her dad is like that, and her mom isn't? Is every mom and dad different? Or are they all like Becky's parents? Why can't Becky's dad be like Becky's mom?" She asked.

"Everybody makes their own choices." Monica tried to answer, and she knew it wasn't a sufficient enough answer for Angel, but she was feeling distracted. The last thing she felt like doing was answering questions she herself was asking inside. Why did parents have to be so cruel toward their children? _Tess told me the problem was Becky's father, but she never told me this was going to happen._ Monica felt sick just thinking about what Jack was doing to his family. It pained her to know Becky was in a situation Monica was helpless to prevent, unless God gave her the go-ahead, and it wasn't helping that Angel was asking so many questions Monica did not want to answer.

"I don't know, Angel." Monica finally said after Angel asked a new series of questions. Monica felt badly for being short with Angel, but she was feeling a little overwhelmed with her assignment, and with having Angel to teach as she went. Monica sighed.

Angel looked up at Monica, and was picking up on the fact that she didn't want Angel to ask anymore questions. Angel kept herself silent, but still yearning to find out everything there was to know. She felt frustrated, not knowing, and not wanting to ask Monica, who seemed to be upset about something. _I don't think she wants me to ask anymore questions._ She reasoned.

"Hey babies, how's it going?" Angel smiled when she saw Tess appear in front of them.

"Hi Tess." Angel greeted with a smile. Tess smiled back.

"Hey angel baby." She replied. Monica didn't say anything, she only stared at Tess with glazed eyes.

"What's wrong Miss Wings?" Tess asked. Monica didn't respond at first, and Tess realized perhaps Monica didn't want to discuss it in the company of young Angel.

"Baby, stay here for a minute, okay?" Tess asked, as she took Monica's arm. Angel nodded, as Tess led Monica away a few steps. Angel sighed, feeling overwhelmed herself, unsure of a lot of things. She looked around for a moment, taking in the sights and sounds of the city, when she saw a building with flashing lights, and strange music coming from it. Angel's mouth dropped open in amazement as she smiled. She read the sign on the building.

"Arcade." She mouthed, and looked over to Monica and Tess, who were sitting on a bench. Angel reasoned she could run across the street and take a look at this 'arcade' for a few minutes. _Besides, angels know everything. They'll know where I went._ She reasoned, and without another thought, her curiosity brought her across the street, and into the arcade.

Meanwhile, Monica had broken down crying as Tess sat her down.

"Baby, what's going on?" She asked, concerned.

"Tess, you didn't tell me Becky's father was _beating _her." Monica replied, tears streaming down her face. Tess sighed.

"Baby, you _know_ I can't tell you everything." She soothed. Monica let out a long sigh.

"Tess, I don't know how I'm supposed to help her. I felt so helpless as I watched what her father was doing to them." She said, accepting the tissue Tess handed to her. Tess sighed, hating to see her good friend so upset, but also knowing how it felt. She too had been in those situations where you felt helpess, hopeless and lost.

"Angel girl, you're going to hate hearing this, because I must have told you this a thousand times, but you know as well as I do that everything works in God's time. He assigned you to Becky for a reason, you know. Things like that don't happen unless God has a reason, and I'm sure you're not doubting His good will, are you?" Tess asked. Monica shook her head, staring at her folded hands in her lap.

"No, but Tess, it's so awful." She swallowed as she dabbed her eyes.

"I know baby, and you'll play a huge role in helping Becky, but now is not the time. God will make that clear to you when the time is right. Come now, baby, you have another job to do, don't you forget." Tess raised an eyebrow. "How are things going with Angel, anyway?" Monica sighed, hesitant to answer, but could feel Tess's eyes on her, never leaving, expecting an answer.

"Tess, I have to be honest. I'm finding it frustrating to have the responsibility of teaching her everything she needs to know, on top of having Becky as an assignment. I feel very overwhelmed, Tess." Monica confided, feeling ashamed. Tess laughed a little.

"Oh baby, I know exactly how you feel. When you first became a case worker, and I was assigned to teach you the trick of the trade, it was frustrating for me too at times." She said with a wink. Monica managed to laugh a little.

"Oh Tess, I remember those days too. I'm sorry for the times I was such a handful." She grew serious again. "But it's different, Tess. Angel was just created by the hands of God; she's brand new, and she doesn't know anything about humans, or emotions, or how to do anything. Before I became a case worker, I was serving in search and rescue, as well as enunciations, but Angel is brand new. She has so many questions, and I just don't feel like I can answer all of them, when I'm wondering what to do about Becky."

"Baby, practice what you preach. I know you've been trying to teach Angel what patience is, so take your own advice. You have to be patient too, miss wings." Tess replied with a raised eyebrow. Monica breathed out deeply, and with a smile, nodded. She knew Tess was right; she usually was. Monica, feeling a lot better already, looked over to where they had left Angel, and felt her stomach drop.

"Tess." She said with a start. Tess turned and saw exactly what Monica had seen.

Angel was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Angel's mouth dropped open as soon as she entered the arcade, blinking at the flashing lights, turning around in an attempt to find the source of the loud music, staring wide-eyed at all the arcade games lining the walls. She was amazed at the number of teenagers gathered in one place, as she slowly made her way into the arcade. _Wow._ She thought to herself, as she took everything in; the bright colors, the sounds of laughter, and of music, and of video games.

She found herself watching over the shoulders of a few of the teenagers, trying to figure out the purpose of these machines, but to no avail. Still, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

Angel continued to walk through the arcade, wanting to take in everything, wanting to see everything. That was when she saw Becky by one of the machines.

"Becky." Angel called, as she approached the familiar face. Becky turned, and saw Angel approaching, and smiled.

"Hi Angel." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've never been in an...arcade before." Angel replied, stumbling over the new word a little. "I was just curious."

"Oh." Becky seemed confused, and Angel swallowed. _Don't let her know you're an angel._ She repeated to herself over and over.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Oh, well, just, you know, just hanging out." Becky replied, a little dismissively. Angel remembered back to when Monica had taken them to Becky's house, and recalled what she had seen there. No sooner had she remembered that when she saw a fresh bruise on Becky's shoulder. Angel knew where it had come from, but she remembered Monica telling her that they were both unseen while they observed the scene at Becky's house.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing to the bruise. Becky's eyes widened a little, as she seemed to be stumbling on her choice of words.

"I bumped into a doorknob." She lied, keeping her eyes fixed on the arcade screen. Angel puckered her brow, about to say something, but bit her tongue. _She just lied. Why would she lie about it? Angels are supposed to tell the truth all the time; why can't humans?_ She couldn't understand. As she was trying to figure it out over a moment of silence, Becky spoke up.

"Hey Angel, what's your father like?" She asked. Angel smiled as she pictured her Lord up in Heaven. She breathed in deeply, taking it all in.

"He's loving, caring, kind, forgiving. He's everything to me. He's just incredible." Angel replied with a wide smile. Becky forced a laugh.

"I wish my dad were that great." She said in a near joking manner. Angel sighed.

"Well, what's your dad like?" She asked, already knowing the answer, having already witnessed what her father was like. Angel knew she was asking a lot of questions, but Monica had told her that before you can reveal yourself as an angel, you have to build trust with your assignment. _Becky isn't my assignment, though, she's Monica's._ But still, she reasoned it wouldn't hurt to build some level of trust with Becky.

"My dad? Well, he's not...not the greatest, but it's okay. That will all change once Tonya is born." Becky said with a near smile on her face. Angel smiled at the sound of that name.

"That's a really pretty name. Is that what your baby sister's name is going to be?" Angel asked. Becky nodded, eyes still fixed ahead.

"What do you mean, though? When you said that will all change once Tonya is born? What will that change?" Angel asked. Becky turned and stared at Angel, as though trying to figure out how to answer Angel's question. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but said nothing.

"It has to get better." She said, more to herself than anything, but she didn't seem very convincing. She didn't even seem able to convince herself. "It just has to." Angel watched her cautiously for a moment, still confused how a baby could make her father stop being so angry all the time. _I know baby's are cute and a gift from God, but will it really change things?_ She sighed to herself. _What will change things? When is Monica going to reveal herself and make everything okay?_ Angel could hear that familiar word ring through her head. _Patience._ She was beginning to dislike that word.

Angel continued to hang out with Becky, watching her play the strange game in front of her, and even giving it a try herself, but failing miserably, when Monica came through the doors of the arcade. When Angel looked up and saw her, she waved with a smile, but immediately knew something was wrong, when Monica ran over with a worried expression on her face. She stared at Angel with inquisitive eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness I found you." She said, her voice slightly raised in frustration. Angel puckered her brow.

"Were you looking for me?" She asked, confused. She thought Monica would know exactly where she had gone. _I thought angels knew everything._ She thought to herself.

"Of course I was looking for you." Monica sighed, holding her head, and turned to see Becky. She managed a smile. "Hello Becky."

"Hey Monica." Becky replied. Monica turned back to Angel.

"Don't disappear like that again, understand?" She asked. Angel nodded, beginning to feel something she had never felt before. Guilt. Becky looked from Monica, to Angel, and then back at Monica.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it when I met you guys." She looked at Monica. "You're her mom, aren't you?" Monica looked at Angel, who looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed for running off like that. Monica shook her head.

"No." She answered truthfully. "But I do take care of her, and I am very much responsible for her." She seemed to emphasize that last part strongly, looking at Angel. Monica shifted her gaze and noticed the bruise on Becky's shoulder, and secretly winced, remembering how painful it had been to watch the formation of that bruise earlier that evening.

"What happened, Becky?" She asked, pointing to the bruise. "Where did that bruise come from?" Becky turned around quickly.

"It's nothing! I wish people would just stop asking! It's just a stupid bruise!" Becky bent down to grab her backpack, and stormed out.

"Becky, wait!" Monica called, but Becky was already gone. Angel began running toward the door in an attempt to follow Becky, but Monica took hold of her arm, holding her back.

"What are you doing? I have to go help her. She's sad." Angel tried to reason, as Monica kept a tight grip on her arm. Monica shook her head.

"You can't right now, Angel. Humans have free will, and we can't always intervene. Besides, you must remember that Becky is my assignment, and Tess just wants you to observe for now." She replied as patiently as she could, but feeling as though it were being tested. Angel sighed out loud.

"It's not fair." She muttered under her breath, as she followed Monica from the arcade, and back to the outdoor coffee shop across the street where they had met Tess only an hour ago. Monica pointed to the same bench Tess and Monica had been sitting on when Angel went across the street. Angel sat down, and stared at Monica.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee." Monica said, closing her eyes briefly, and Angel could tell she seemed stressed out or something. "Please stay put. I'll be right back." With that, Monica left. Angel sighed out loud and leaned up against the back of the bench. She soon found she wasn't sitting alone. She turned and saw a man sitting next to her.

"Hi." He said. Angel stared at him for a moment, before she realized it was impolite to ignore him, whoever he was.

"Hi." She replied. "Who are you?" The man laughed a little.

"Sorry, I guess I should have introduced myself right away. My name's Andrew, and I'm the angel of death." Angel stared at him and finally smiled.

"You're an angel too?" She asked. Andrew nodded.

"I wish I could introduce myself to you, but I don't have a name yet. Everyone's just calling me Angel for now, which I think is kind of silly, but I hope I'll get a name soon." Angel replied. Andrew nodded.

"It'll come. Just be patient." He said. Angel cringed inside. There was that word again.

"So you're the angel of death?" She asked. Andrew nodded. "Do you take humans to God when they die?" Andrew stared at her for a moment, considering her question, before he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no, Angel. Not all humans go Home to the Father." He said sadly. Angel nodded, feeling saddened by that, but Andrew changed the subject quickly.

"So, how do you like being an angel so far? Learning anything valuable?" He asked. Angel shrugged, still feeling slightly discouraged.

"Honestly, I don't really like being an angel right now. Nobody will let me do anything. I really want to help Becky, but nobody will let me. All I do is watch, and listen when Tess or Monica tell me something they think I need to know." She replied, sulking a little. Andrew laughed a little, remembering his first few days as an angel, feeling the same thing.

"Just be patient, you'll get your chance." Andrew said with a grin. Angel shook her head, expressing something else that had been bothering her.

"Besides, I don't think Monica likes me very much." She confessed. Andrew seemed taken aback, as he grew very serious and stared at her.

"Why would you think that, Angel?" He asked.

"Because I'm just a tag-a-long. All I do is ask questions, and get in the way. I'm completely useless right now." Angel replied, kicking a stone gently.

"Listen, I've known Monica for many, _many_ years. She's a very kind and loving angel. Just give it some time. Remember, this is a new experience for the both of you." Andrew said with a wink. Angel smiled a little, when Monica appeared in front of the two, holding her coffee and staring at Andrew with a smile.

"Hello Andrew." She paused. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Andrew replied. Monica stared at him briefly, as though battling with something in her mind.  
"Oh Andrew, you're not here for an assignment, are you?" She asked, feeling her stomach sink. Andrew was, after all, the angel of death. _Does he have anything to do with Becky?_ She cringed as she thought of Becky's father. Andrew shook his head with a shrug.

"I don't know yet, Monica. God hasn't said anything to me yet. I'm just...here for now." He said. Monica nodded, but was silent, as was Andrew. Angel looked from angel to angel, confused as to what had just happened. She secretly sighed. There was so much yet to learn, and it frustrated her to no end. All she wanted was to learn everything all at once, and have her own assignment.

She just hoped that Becky was okay, wherever she had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Becky ran the whole way home, breathing out angrily, ignoring the exhaustion that was setting in. She had been running for what seemed like hours now, but was really only moments. Tears flew from her face as the cold breeze fought against her. She hadn't brought a coat with her. She didn't care, the anger she was feeling in that moment was too great for her to feel anything else.

When she arrived at her house, she noticed the pickup truck was missing, a sign her father wasn't home, but at that moment, she wouldn't have cared if he _was_ home. She felt so much anger, she thought she might just have had enough courage to stand up to him, at last. But he wasn't home; instead she barged through the front door, scaring her mother half to death, who jumped up as soon as she saw Becky. Immediately, Colleen knew something was wrong.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She asked nervously, approaching her daughter cautiously. Becky's anger seemed to melt in the presence of her mother, whose fresh bruise on her face still shone under the dim light. Becky began to cry again, as she breathed heavily. She was very much out of breath, from running, and barely felt her mother's gentle hand take her own, leading her into their small kitchen.

"Baby, talk to me, what's wrong?" Colleen asked, wiping a tear from her daughter's cheek. Becky took a deep breath, and gripped her hair with her hands, as she sank into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Mom, it's not _fair._" She said quietly, as she stared at the ugly brown tablecloth. Colleen sat down beside Becky, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's not fair, love?" She asked.

"_Everything!_ The way we're living, the way we _always_ have to live in fear! The way I have to _lie_ to my friends! I can't tell them about my father. My _own_ father, who I have to lie about, because of what could happen if he ever found out what I was saying. I hate having to pretend like everything is fine, when it's not! I feel like I can't even leave the house anymore without people wondering what this bruise is, or that cut is. Friends are supposed to be able to trust each other, and I can't even tell my friends the truth. I finally made friends, and I have to lie straight to their faces! It's so unfair!" Becky screamed out, pounding her fist against the table roughly. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her mother, whom she knew would have tears in her eyes. Becky couldn't stand to see her mother cry. Her mom was her best friend; she hated to see her so upset, especially because she knew her mother understood more than anybody else what Becky was going through.

There was silence for a moment, as Becky's tears died down. Colleen's silence was enough to comfort Becky in those moments; Becky knew how much it hurt her mother, how much her father hurt both of them. The silence was Colleen's way of saying she knew, but was as helpless as Becky felt.

"Who are your friends?" Colleen asked, smiling a bit. "I'm so happy you were able to make some friends in this town. What are they like?" Becky sighed, knowing her mom was doing the only thing she could do in a situation where they both felt helpless; find joy in the hard times.

"Well, there's Angel." Becky started. Colleen smiled.

"Angel. What a beautiful name. What's she like?" She asked. Becky smiled a bit and shrugged.

"She's my age, I think, and I really like her, but, well, to be honest, she's a bit strange sometimes. I can't explain it, it's almost like she's learning things for the first time." She replied, with a small giggle.

"What do you mean?"

Becky smiled.

"She'd never seen an arcade before tonight."

"Really?" Colleen arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. But she's still really nice." Becky paused. "Then there's Monica."

"And who's Monica?"

"She works at the cafe I go to after school. She just started there, actually. She's older, and I think she's Angel's guardian, or foster mom, or something. I asked if Monica was Angel's mom, and Monica only said she took care of her, and was responsible for her."

"Well, that's a definite possibility."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know, I like hanging out with them. Especially Angel, she's just so...different. I can't explain it, but she's so easy to get along with, even though she's a bit weird." Becky smiled. Colleen did as well.

"Aren't we all?" She asked. "Well, honey, I'm so glad you made some friends. I'm so proud of you, and I hope to meet them one day soon."

"Friends?" A familiar voice slurred from the doorway. Becky and Colleen turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, laughing. He was swaying, he was obviously drunk. "You don't have any friends. Who would want to be friends with _you?_" Jack staggered his way into the kitchen, dropping his beer bottle on the kitchen table, and heading to the refridgerator to get another.

"I do have friends, and they're nicer to me than _you've _ever been." Becky muttered, under her breath. Colleen stared at her with warning eyes, and the sound of the refridgerator slamming shut confirmed Jack's hearing was as sharp as ever. He stumbled over, grabbing Becky by the hair, and pulling her roughly to her feet. Becky had to force herself not to scream out in pain.

"Jack!" Colleen shouted, but Jack pushed Becky into a wall, still holding her hair tightly, leaning down so his face was right in front of Becky's.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to your father like that again! You are to show some respect! I'm your _father!_ Don't you _ever_ forget who's in charge here!" He screamed in her face. The smell of alcohol was overpowering, as Becky forced herself not to cry. His grip on her hair was tight, and she could feel herself growing faint.

"Jack, don't, you're drunk. Just go lie down for a while; you'll feel better." Colleen begged. Jack turned, pushing Becky out of the way roughly, and slapped Colleen hard across the face.

"_You_ butt out and mind _your _own business!" Jack screamed out, as he stared at his wife, who was holding her face, and back to his daughter, who was sitting on the floor, afraid to even move, or take her eyes off him. He looked back and forth between the two, before he finally grabbed the beer from the refridgerator and stomped out of the kitchen down into the basement, where he did most of his drinking. Colleen ran over to Becky, and scooped her up into her arms, squeezing her tightly, trying to drown out her sobs, so Jack wouldn't hear them.

"I don't care what he says, honey, _I_ am so happy you made friends." Colleen whispered softly, as she smoothed her daugther's hair. "I'm proud of you baby. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Angel was sitting by herself on a bench not far from the familiar outdoor coffee shop. Monica had asked her to wait for her there while she and Tess talked. Angel sighed, as she stared at the pavement, kicking a stone gently. She couldn't help but feel left out. There was so much yet to learn, and a part of her just wished she knew it all now. Another part of her wished God would just take her back to Heaven. She missed being with Him, and couldn't help but feel she was only a nuisance to these angels. Especially Monica. Angel still had a lot to learn, but it seemed to her Monica wasn't happy with her tagging along. Angel hated to tag along; she wanted to help, but the only thing they kept telling her was that Becky was Monica's assignment, and Angel's job was to observe. _I don't want to observe. I want to do something besides watch._ Angel was growing frustrated with this learning process. She wished God had just created her with everything she needed to know so she could dive right into an assignment, instead of having to be a tag-a-long to an angel who didn't seem to want her around. _She hates me, I'm sure._ Angel sighed, as she watched Monica and Tess talking off in the distance. Frustrated, Angel lifted her head toward Heaven.

"Father, why would you create an angel who doesn't do anything? Why do I have to be down here? Why can't I just stay with you until I'm ready to have my own assignments?" She asked. She waited, and pouted to herself when she received her answer.

"But I don't like being patient." She leaned back against the bench, knowing full well she would receive that answer over and over again until she learned, but she was figuring out as she went along that patience was not one of her strong points. Angel crossed her arms, waiting for Tess and Monica to be finished.

* * *

"Baby, how many times do I gotta tell you? God will lead you. He didn't call you to be Becky's angel to do nothing. Your time will come; just be patient." Tess said, after Monica explained her frustrations with feeling helpless. Monica sighed.

"I just don't understand _how_ I'm supposed to help her. Angels can't intervene, and I know that, but it breaks my heart to watch what her father is doing to the poor child." She replied. Tess smiled sympathetically.

"I know you're frustrated baby, but in God's time, everything will fall into place wonderfully. You know that as well as I do." She said. Monica stirred her coffee as she pursed her lips.

"Did you know Andrew was sent here yesterday?" She asked quietly. Tess sighed, and nodded.

"Yes baby, and before you ask, no, I do not know why he's here anymore than he does." She replied. Monica shook her head.

"It worries me, Tess. For him to show up at the same time as I arrive to help Becky. The way Becky's father is, I'm worried...I'm worried Andrew has come for Becky." She said with a tear in her eye. Tess stared at her seriously.

"Baby, I don't know what's going to happen, and neither do you, and all we can really do right now is pray, and wait for God's Spirit to lead you to do what needs to be done. I have faith in you, angel girl, I know you'll pull through." She gave Monica a wink, getting Monica to smile a little. Tess directed her attention toward the young angel sitting on a bench in the distance.

"How are you enjoying having Angel around?" She asked with a grin. Monica's smile disappeared immediately.

"Oh Tess, I'm not sure I'm the right angel for that job. Angel and I...well, we don't seem to get on very well together." Monica sighed, looking at Angel sadly. "I have a feeling she's not very fond of me right now."

"Angel girl, remember you've only been together a few short days. I understand how this feels, and I hope it gets better for the two of you because, I hate to tell you baby, but you're going to be spending a lot more time together. The Father has chosen you to be her mentor, and it will be that way for a long while. So I hope the two of you get used to each other soon; Angel's going to be around for a while." Tess explained, hoping God knew what He was doing. Monica looked at Tess seriously.

"Tess, I do _want_ her to be around, it's just very frustrating. Angel is a very impatient young angel, and wants everything to happen at once." Monica explained. Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Sounds a little too familiar for me." She said with a hearty laugh. Monica smiled a little.

"Tess, I want to get closer to Angel, I just feel right now we're clashing. I think it has a lot to do with Becky. Angel seems to really like Becky, and wants nothing more than to help her, but what she doesn't realize right now is she can't. I think she's blamed that on me." She replied.

"Whatever the case, baby, be patient. Practice what you preach. If you expect Angel to be patient, you should remember the same thing." Tess stood up. "I have to go now, but remember what I said. Patience is the key here, with Becky, and with that one too." Tess glanced at Angel once more, before flashing Monica a smile, and walking away. Monica sighed, staring at her empty coffee cup for a moment before turning to see Angel fidgeting in her seat. She turned her face Heavenward.

"Grant me patience, oh Lord." She whispered, as she tossed her cup in a garbage can, and walked over to Angel, who didn't notice her standing there.

"Hello Angel." Monica said quietly, causing Angel to jump up.

"Hi Monica." Angel replied, as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Monica smiled.

"Well, we should head over to the cafe now, I suppose. Becky should be done school by now, and will probably be there shortly." She said. Angel nodded, and followed Monica quietly from behind, staring at the ground the whole way. Monica sighed, wondering if there would ever be a connection between the two of them. She remembered what Tess had said. God chose her to be the girl's mentor, meaning she would be around for quite some time. The thought of mentoring an angel who couldn't stand her was heartbreaking.

Little did she know, Angel was thinking the same thing. She really wanted Monica to like her, to _want_ to be with her, but she couldn't help but feel Monica's limited patience with her was because she didn't like her.

They walked to the cafe in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Angel." Becky said quietly as she sat beside Angel at the cafe about an hour later. Angel smiled at Becky.

"Hi Becky." She replied.

"Look, I'm sorry I stormed out of the arcade like I did last night." Becky said, to both Angel and Monica. "I'm, uh, just really sensitive about how much of a clutz I am. I get teased for it all the time. So anyway, I'm really sorry." Becky said, as she stared at the counter. Angel knew she was lying, as did Monica, but even Angel knew by this point that she couldn't let Becky know she was angel, so she had to pretend like she knew no more than Becky let on.

"It's okay Becky." Angel replied as she looked at Monica, who smiled at Becky sympathetically.

"I'm a bit of a clumsy oaf myself sometimes." She said with a wink as she placed two cups of hot chocolate out for Becky and Angel.

"How's the baby doing?" Angel asked, changing the subject, hoping that would make Becky feel a little more comfortable. Becky seemed to brighten up already.

"Oh Tonya's still kicking and my mom is doing okay too. It should be soon now." She replied, sipping her hot chocolate carefully. "Then things will get better." Angel puckered her brow, as Monica watched on sympathetically.

"You said that yesterday too. How can a baby make things better?" Angel asked, feeling more confused than ever, and she noticed Monica glancing at her carefully, and Angel picked up on it immediately; these were questions she shouldn't be asking. Angel felt ashamed, once again feeling like she was stepping on Monica's toes, who obviously didn't want her around.

"Tonya, well she, once she's born, she just...she just has-" Becky didn't have a chance to finish, because she heard the familiar buzzing sound coming from her backpack. Angel stared incredulously at the backpack, as Becky reached in to pull out a silver device that Angel didn't recognize. Becky opened up her cell phone and placed it to her ear, and Angel understood.

"Hello?" Becky answered, plugging her other ear to block out the sounds coming from around the cafe. Monica and Angel exchanged a quick glance, and Angel could tell by Monica's expression that something was wrong. How could she tell? Did God tell her? Angel looked back at Becky, whose face had drained of color.

"What? When?" She gasped into the phone. She listened intently, eyes wide and hand shaking, as tears began to cloud her vision. Angel felt her heart sink, a feeling she had not yet felt. The feeling of pain, of knowing Becky was hurting, and not being able to do anything.

Becky suddenly hung up the phone, in tears and looked straight at Monica, as she breathed out slowly.

"I have to get to the hospital, Monica! I'm sorry, I have to go!" Becky, still crying, grabbed hold of her backpack and headed for the door, but Monica put her hand on Becky's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Becky, we'll take you. Let's go." Monica grabbed her jacket and led the two girls, angel and human, out the door of the cafe, where Tess's red convertible had magically appeared out of nowhere on the side of the curb. Angel stared at it, amazed at how it was there when they needed it. Monica quickly got into the driver's seat, as Becky and Angel climbed into the back, buckling up. Becky was breathing heavily, crying silently, as Monica pulled away from the cafe, and toward the hospital.

"Becky, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened." Monica said, turning a corner rather quickly. Becky swallowed hard, steadying her breathing.

"I-I don't know. It was a doctor who called me. They wouldn't tell me what happened, but my mom's in bad shape. But they wouldn't tell me why, they wouldn't tell me!" She sounded scared, Angel thought, and Angel felt scared for her. Angel placed a hand on Becky's shoulder, not sure what else she should do, and as she looked up toward the front of the car, she caught Monica's glance through the rearview mirror, and her stomach sank.

Whatever had happened to Becky's mom, Monica already knew. God had told her, and whatever had happened, judging by the look in Monica's eyes, wasn't good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Monica pulled the car into the closest parking spot she could find once they arrived at the hospital. Becky jumped out of the car, running toward the hospital, not waiting for Monica and Angel. Monica shut the car off, and she and Angel ran after Becky.

"Monica, what's going on?" Angel wanted to know, as she struggled to keep up to Monica. Becky was just entering the hospital. Monica didn't answer, and Angel knew it wasn't because she didn't want to. Angel knew the situation was very serious.

When Monica and Angel caught up to Becky, she had already talked to the hospital receptionist, who had given Becky the information she needed.

"My mom's in emergency!" Tears were welling up in her eyes again, and Monica put her arm around the girl, and began to lead her toward the emergency room. Angel followed quickly, trying to keep up, still curious. What could be this serious? What could make Becky cry like that?

There was still a lot going on, and Angel didn't know what to think, what to feel, or what to do. All she knew was that Becky was very upset, and this was a hospital. She didn't know much, but she did know that hospitals were for sick people, or hurt people. That thought made Angel worry.

She struggled to keep up with Becky and Monica, as they turned corners and climbed stairs. Becky said she didn't want to wait for the elevators.

Finally, they arrived in a wing with a big sign that read 'Emergency.' Becky ran up to the attendant. While she was talking, Angel approached Monica.

"What's going on, Monica?" She asked. Monica looked down at her, almost forgetting she was there.

"Just a minute, love." She said distractedly, as Becky came back over to the two of them.

"She didn't know anything about my mom, but she's finding the doctor who's in charge of my mom. He can tell me what's going on." Becky's cheeks were red, and tears were falling down her face. She was breathing heavily.

"What if it's Tonya? Oh god, what if something's wrong with the baby?" Becky began crying again. Angel swallowed, feeling a new emotion she had never felt before. She didn't know what was going on inside of her, but it felt strange.

"It'll be okay, Becky." She tried, not really sure what else to say, but Monica stepped in promptly.

"We don't know what's happening yet, love, we just have to keep hoping and praying that everyone is alright." She said, as she put her arm around Becky's shoulders. Angel watched helplessly, unsure what else to do. As Becky tried to calm herself down, her gaze fell past Angel's shoulders, and Angel turned to see a doctor approaching the three of them.

"Which one of you is Rebecca?" He asked, eyeing both Angel and Becky. Becky stepped forward quickly.

"Me." She said, her voice quavering. Angel looked over at Monica and didn't like what she saw. Monica looked worried, and very sad. But that wasn't what worried her the most. As Monica stepped forward to join Becky to listen to Dr. Barner's news, Angel saw Andrew walking past them down the hall. She wondered why he was there, but she stopped thinking about it when Dr. Barner began to speak.

"Your mom was brought into us about an hour ago. We tried to get a hold of you earlier, but I guess your cell phone was not getting reception." Dr. Barner could see Becky was becoming impatient. "She came in with a lot of cuts and bruises; she was in pretty bad shape."

"What happened to her?" Becky asked, holding back her tears. Monica put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Angel listened, but stole a glance down the hall, not seeing Andrew anymore. Why was he here?

Dr. Barner looked hesitant, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He obviously wasn't a huge fan of giving bad news.

"The police were called by your neighbours, they heard noises. They said it was different from the noises they were used to hearing from your house." Becky looked embarrassed. "When the police arrived, they caught your father...your dad throwing your mother...down the stairs."

Becky gasped, and Monica caught her as she fell back a little. She tried to speak, but couldn't, so Dr. Barner continued.

"I'm sorry, Becky, your dad was arrested." He said. Becky didn't seem fazed by this much, she just stared at the doctor, uncertainly.

Angel puckered her brow. None of this was making sense to her. She knew Becky's father was bad news, but she didn't think he would hurt anyone to the point of landing them in the hospital. Yet, here they were.

Becky shook her head, taking in all of this new information, seemingly in shock. Monica still had a grip on Becky's arm, as Becky was swaying slightly. Angel still watched from a safe distance, trying to puzzle out everything that was going on.

"I can't believe this. My dad was arrested? Are you sure?" She asked the doctor, still not sure. As Dr. Barner nodded, Angel was trying to understand, but all she could understand was that Becky's dad was bad, and now he was being taken away. From what she knew about the police, and being arrested, she knew Becky's dad was going to be locked up, but she didn't know for how long, or if he'd ever be able to get out and hurt Becky and her mom again. Or little Tonya for that matter.

"Wait!" Becky cried out suddenly, causing Angel and Monica to jump. "How's Tonya? Is she okay?" Angel's stomach dropped. _Why wouldn't Tonya be okay? Her dad threw her _mom_ down the stairs, not Tonya._ Angel couldn't figure anything out.

Dr. Barner puckered his brow, and looked up at Monica with a confused expression. Monica was about to speak up, but Angel ran forward.

"Becky's little sister! Tonya's Becky's little sister who will make everything better." She said, thrilled she was able to help in some way. Stealing a glance at Monica, she wasn't so sure it was the best time though. She stepped back again, as Dr. Barner continued to wait for Monica to explain.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Barner. Tonya is the unborn baby. Becky's mother is pregnant." Monica said, as she tightened her grip on Becky's arm.

Dr. Barner's expression completely changed at this, and Angel suddenly had a bad feeling. It was something she hadn't felt before, but she could tell just by looking at Dr. Barner, and maybe it was something more than that, but she knew something wasn't right.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry, but...your mother...she lost the baby." Dr. Barner said.

A scream came from Becky as she fell to the ground on her knees, crying into her hands. A tear rolled down Monica's cheek as well as Dr. Barner turned to Monica.

"Her mom's in room 412, she can go down anytime. She's been asking for her daughter." He whispered, as Monica gave a firm nod. As Dr. Barner left, Monica knelt down next to Becky, and put her hand on her shoulder. Becky pulled away at first, but when Monica tried again, Becky didn't move. She just continued to cry, and mutter things that were incomprehensible. Not knowing what else to do, Angel knelt down next to the two, and reached out to put her own hand on Becky's free shoulder, but she caught a glance at Monica, who shook her head softly. Angel pulled away, feeling angry. Her friend was crying, and sad, because Tonya was gone. Why couldn't Angel help? It wasn't fair. Still, Angel obliged, and stood back up, watching, as anger consumed her.

"It's not fair! It's not FAIR! Tonya didn't do anything wrong! Why did _she_ have to die?" Becky screamed out. Angel felt tears in her own eyes at the sight of her first friend in pain, angry and upset. That was when it happened. A heavenly glow surrounded Monica, as Becky looked up in shock. Angel felt her heart beating faster. Monica was revealing herself as an angel to Becky. Becky's eyes were wide with fear and wonder, as she stared at Monica nervously. Angel sighed. _I wish I could glow like that._ Knowing there was nothing more she could do, she turned and walked away, leaving Monica to do the job she had wanted all along.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What?" Was all Becky could get out as she stared at Monica, who was illumated with a heavenly glow. Monica offered a soft smile.

"Don't be afraid, Rebecca. I'm an angel." She said quietly. Becky stared at her in complete shock and amazement as she shook her head.

"An...an angel?" She asked. Monica nodded.

"Yes, sent by God." She paused. "He has a message for you, Becky, and He sent me here to tell you." Becky was speechless, as her tears stopped momentarily, still trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Oh Becky, God has been with you from the very start. He's been looking after you and your family all this time, you know." Monica said. Becky snapped out of whatever shock had overcome her, and shook her head fiercely.

"God? You're trying to tell me that _God_ has been looking after us? That's a lie! If God really cared about us, my dad would never hit me or my mother, and Tonya would still be _alive!_ If that's how God looks out for people, I don't want anything to do with Him!" She screamed out, beginning to cry again. Monica was quiet for a moment, as she moved in a little closer, placing her hand on Becky's cheek.

"Becky, I know you're upset right now, and you have every reason to be, but I'm not lying to you, love. Angels tell the truth, because God is Truth. God has always been present with you, and your mom, and yes, even your dad. Oh Becky, He cares so much about you that He sent two angels to be with you when your life would reach this point. He didn't want you to be alone." Monica said. Becky looked up suddenly and puckered her brow.

"Two angels?" She asked, trying to figure out who the second messenger would have been. Monica smiled.

"Yes. Angel has ben sent too." That was when Monica realized Angel had taken off, but she continued anyway. "God thought it best for you to have two angels for this."

"Angel...Angel is an...angel?" Becky asked. Monica smiled with a nod.

"Yes, a new angel. Newly created by God Himself the day before we met you, Becky. She was created to be a messenger of God for young people, like you. Her name isn't really Angel. It's just temporary. God has a way of waiting for angels to have names." She said. Becky nodded, but was still crying, as she was kneeling on the floor, clenching her fists together tightly. Monica could see she was trying to be strong.

"Oh Becky, I know you're hurting so much inside, but the pain is over, little one. God wants you to know that you and your mother are safe now, and your father can never hurt you again. The healing can truly begin now, love. You are God's precious child, and He is with you all the time. And He loves you." She said, her hands resting on Becky's shaking shoulders. Becky breathed out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Monica.

"But...but...w-what about...T-Tonya?" She stuttered as she continued to cry. Monica, feeling tears in her own eyes, exhaled.

"She is safe in the Father's arms, a Father who can never hurt her. Tonya is safe, and will never be harmed." She explained.

Becky nodded, but began to cry again. Monica gathered the girl into her arms and held her close, stroking her hair and soothing the hurt girl.

Moments passed, as there was nothing more to say. Monica had delivered the message of hope and of God's love, all she could do now was comfort the girl who lost her little sister. Becky's sobs died down, and as she pulled out of the hug, she breathed out and looked at Monica with inquisitive eyes.

"Monica, c-can I ask you something?" She asked, as she dried her tears on her sleeve. Monica nodded.

"Yes, love, what is it?" She asked. Becky sighed.

"How...how do angels get their names?" She wanted to know.

"In all sorts of different ways. They just come when the time is right?" Monica replied. Becky nodded, looked up toward the ceiling, as tears began to form in her eyes again. Monica waited.

"Would you...would you ask God...to name her Tonya? After...after my...my little sister?" Becky asked, biting her lip to keep herself from crying again. Monica smiled wide, hearing an affirming voice from God above, before she nodded.

"God thinks that's a wonderful idea, love. I'm sure Angel would be honored to carry the name for all eternity." She said. Becky smiled and fell into Monica's arms again, squeezing her tight.

"I think...I think I want to see my mom now." Becky dried her tears, and breathed out. "What...what do I say to her?"

"Love, just be there with her. Your mom loves you so much. Cry together, rejoice together that you are free from the hurt." Monica replied. Becky considered it all for a moment, and nodded with a small smile.

Nothing more was said. Becky stood up and headed down the hall toward the room her mother would be in. Monica raised her tear-filled eyes toward Heaven, and thanked God for freedom from the cycle of abuse, and another message well received.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Angel sat out on the hospital balcony, tears rolling down her own face as she talked to God, her Father. She had been out there ever since she first saw the Heavenly glow around Monica. Angel had never felt so useless, standing there without a glow, unable to help in any way, shape or form. How was she supposed to be an angel if she couldn't even help?

She didn't hear the balcony door slide open. She didn't hear the footsteps emerging onto the balcony. She never realized Monica was standing right behind her, listening intently to the little angel's prayers.

"Father, all I wanted to do was help Becky. I've never seen anyone so...so sad before. Everyone in Heaven is full of joy and peace, but nobody's like that down here. I just wanted to share You with her. Like angels are _supposed_ to do! That's what I thought I was created for, God. But I just feel so useless here. I feel like I want to help but nobody will let me because I'm still learning. From the moment You created me, I wanted to do Your will. I wanted to share Your message with those who needed it. But everyone keeps telling me I'm not ready yet. I _want_ to be ready, Lord. I'm not very...patient. Everybody is telling me I need to be patient, but I don't want to be." Angel sighed, trembling slightly from crying. This was the first time Angel had experienced tears. "I...I just want to be a good angel, God, but I don't think I can be right now. Can you just take me back Home, for now? Back to Heaven? I just want to be with you, God, not with angels who don't like me. They don't want me around, God, I just want to come Home."

Monica had to keep her own tears from falling as she listened to the lament of the teenage angel. _Angels who don't like me._ Monica realized she had been less than patient with Angel since she had been created, and now, Angel felt alone, something an angel should never have to feel.

Monica approached her slowly, and knelt down beside her. When Angel saw her there, she looked surprised.

"Monica, I-" She wiped away the tears on her face. "I thought you were with Becky." Monica nodded.

"I was, but she's with her mom now." She stared at Angel, who never looked her in the eye. "You're crying, love." Angel shook her head.

"I don't even know what crying is." She said, as another tear rolled down her cheek. Monica put her finger to the tears, and wiped it away.

"_This_ is crying, and it's alright to cry." She explained. Angel breathed out slowly, and stared up at the sky.

"I...I just felt like...I had to. After I saw Becky...cry," She struggled with the word a bit, "I felt the same thing. I didn't even know what it meant, but I just...just felt like I needed to." Angel seemed confused, so Monica offered her a simple nod.

"Even angels cry when they feel sad." She explained. Angel nodded.

"I know I feel sad." She admitted.

"Why do you feel sad?" Monica asked. Angel sighed, as more tears began to fall.

"I'm sad for Becky. Everything...everything was so hard for her." She explained, remembering how broken Becky seemed when she found out about Tonya. Monica put a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Becky is going to be okay, little one. God is with her, and her mother. She's going to be just fine. Our assignment is over." She said quietly. Angel shook her head.

"You mean _your_ assignment is over." She said.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked. Angel didn't answer, she just stared at her hands clasped together in her lap. Monica remembered the prayer Angel had offered up to God. _Angels who don't like me._ Monica sighed.

"I heard you talking to God, Angel. I don't understand. What makes you think that I don't like you." She asked.

Angel was silent, trying to piece it all together in her mind, feeling God telling her she had to open up to Monica. She knew God was Truth, and so Angel began to speak the truth of what she had been feeling.

"I feel...I feel like I'm a burden. That God created me, and assigned you and Tess to be my mentors, but I feel as though...as though I wasn't exactly _wanted_ by you." Angel exhaled. "I don't even feel like there is a point in me being here, right now. Why couldn't God just let me stay with Him in Heaven until He thought I was ready to have an assignment of my own?"

"Everything happens for a reason, love, you know that. God wanted you here, at this time, in this place, with us. Oh Angel, I never meant for you to feel like a burden. I'm really glad to have met you, and to have you with me as well." Monica paused. "To be honest, you know, I was beginning to feel the same way about you. I was beginning to think you didn't like me." Angel shook her head.

"No, I do, Monica, I just...I just feel so useless."

"Learning takes time, Angel. That's where patience comes in. But you are learning very quickly, and very well. No doubt, God will give you your own assignment soon." Monica said with a grin. Angel sighed.

"All I want is to serve God." She said in a quiet voice.

"Oh love, little do you know you already are serving Him. I'm very proud of you, and am very proud to be your friend, and to be able to share this journey with you. I'm glad we'll get to spend some time together, and learn from each other." Monica replied. Angel turned to her, tears drying against her cheeks as she offered a small smile.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "Me too."

Monica reached over and the two angels fell into a warm embrace, filled with God's reconciliation and a fresh start. Angel felt a burden lifted from her shoulders as she held on to her dear friend and mentor, Monica. She trusted in God at that moment that she wasn't useless, that God was working in and through her, even if she wasn't sure to what purpose. She knew God's plan was perfect and complete. Patience or none, she knew she could trust in that promise.

"Angel, God has agreed on a new name for you." Monica said, as she pulled Angel out of the hug. Angel's face lit up.

"You mean I don't have to be just 'Angel' anymore?" She asked. Monica smiled with a shake of her head.

"No. It was Becky's idea, and God confirmed it. Becky thought you should have the name Tonya, in memory of her dear little sister." Monica explained. Angel, now Tonya, smiled.

"It's...it's perfect." She said, feeling the name resonating from deep within her. It felt right, it felt like her own. Monica was right. _God will provide you with the perfect name when it is time._ She had said on their first meeting in the field. Angel smiled.

"Hello angel babies." Monica and Tonya turned to see Tess standing over them with a great big grin on her face. "It's time for us to be going back Home." Tonya stood up and looked at Tess seriously.

"Before we go, I'd...is it okay if I say goodbye to Becky?" She asked. Tess nodded.

"Sure, angel baby. We'll wait right here for you." She said. Tonya didn't leave right away though, she turned and faced Monica, clearing her throat.

"Um, Monica. Would you...would you come with me?" She asked. Monica felt herself melt. Tonya wasn't asking because she was afraid to go alone. Angels hardly ever felt fear, but Tonya was asking out a sincere desire to have her new friend by her side. Monica nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'd love to." She replied, and the two left Tess alone on the balcony, who raised a thankful hand toward Heaven for all the work that God had done on this glorious day.

* * *

Becky was sitting on a chair next to her mother's bed. Becky's hand was holding her mother's, who was fast asleep in the hospital bed. Becky barely heard the door open as Monica and Tonya quietly tiptoed into the room. Becky finally looked up and saw the two angels.

Tonya stared at Becky's mother, who was badly beaten. Bruises covered most of her face, and there were a few spots where she had been bleeding.

Becky stood up and approached Monica and Tonya, breathing out slowly.

"She just fell asleep." She whispered softly. "She was really tired."

"Is she alright?" Monica wanted to know. Becky hesitated before she answered, but she managed a small nod.

"She's really upset. We both are. But," She looked up at Monica. "I think we're gonna be okay." Monica smiled, and nodded her agreement. Becky looked over at Tonya, who smiled a little bit.

"Hi Angel." Becky said quietly. Tonya shook her head.

"My name's not Angel anymore, Becky." She smiled. "It's Tonya." Becky smiled, and looked at Monica with tears in her eyes. She finally looked back at Tonya and shook her head.

"Thank you. For everything." She said simply. Tonya looked at her, glanced up at Monica, who didn't look surprised, and then looked back to Becky.

"I...I didn't do anything, Becky. I...I'm just observing, you know, because I'm a new angel, and-"

"I know, but you were also my friend, and you were there for me through it all. I've never had a friend before, and you were there when I needed you the most." Becky replied with a smile. "You're a good angel."

Tonya smiled, tears filling her eyes, only this time, she didn't feel sad. She felt happy, and joyful. It was then that she realized that God had been using her the whole time. Maybe Becky wasn't her assignment, maybe she was just observing, but God still managed to use her through that, even though Tonya didn't realize she was being used at the time.

Tonya hardly realized what was happening when the room was lit up with a Heavenly glow, and Becky backed up with awe written all across her face. Tonya looked over at Monica, thinking it was her who was going to deliver another message from God, but Monica wasn't glowing.

Tonya was.

The sense of peace and love that came only from God the Father washed over her with a Heavenly presence. The glow was straight from Heaven, shining down on Tonya, God's chosen one, His special angel. Tonya had never felt so much joy.

"What's going on?" Becky asked, not understanding. Tonya looked to Monica as well, wanting to know the answer. Monica was grinning from ear to ear.

"God is telling you, Tonya, that you are ready to be an angel. That you have learned much, and are ready to have your own assignment." She explained. Tonya smiled and breathed out.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Monica nodded.

"You've done well, little one." She replied. "You've done well."

* * *

Tess waited on the balcony until Monica and Tonya came back out, both talking and laughing as they met Tess. Tess stared at them incredulously.

"Well, well, well, look at the two of you." She said proudly. Tonya jumped forward excitedly.

"Tess, God sent me His light! He says I'm ready for my own assignment!" She said quickly. Tess could only laugh.

"That's wonderful, angel baby. I knew it wouldn't take too long. But I hope you learned something valuable about patience." She said. Tonya nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She replied.

"Well, let's hear it." Tess said.

"Even though I'm an angel, I still don't know what God's plans are always going to be. And even if I don't like the way things are going, God's plan is perfect, and He'll use me how and _when_ He needs to. I have to accept that, and realize that things won't always go my way." Tonya explained, blushing a little. Tess nodded.

"That's wonderful, baby." She exclaimed.

"What'd I miss?" A voice chimed in. The three angels turned and realized Andrew had joined them.

"Well, you're looking at our newest case worker, Tonya. She's ready for her first assignment." Monica said proudly. Andrew grinned.

"Hey that's awesome. Has God told you what it is yet?" He asked. Tonya sighed, but smiled.

"No, but He will." She looked at Monica, at Tess, and then up at the sky, feeling God's love radiating within her. "I just have to be patient."

**The End!** (Thank you for all your reviews. I didn't think I'd ever finish this one, but I finally just buckled down to finish the last couple of chapters. I hope to do more Touched by an Angel's featuring Tonya in the future, but I need to come up with some ideas first).


End file.
